Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system with a subassembly and a housing surrounding the subassembly, wherein the housing has at least one housing shell and at least one fastening structure.
Description of the Prior Art
In a housing of a system, especially for large systems having a number of sub-components, tolerances of the sub-components of the system and/or tolerances of the individual housing shells of the housing must be taken into account for an arrangement and/or fastening of the housing, especially the individual housing shells of the housing. If such a system is a medical imaging system for example, especially a magnetic resonance system, the housing must be arranged in some cases decoupled from vibrations that occur during operation of the medical imaging system, especially a magnetic resonance system, in order to suppress transmission of such vibrations and/or of sound waves to a patient and/or to an operator.